fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, Bickslow
Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine, Bickslow & Evergreen vs. Atlas Flame is a fight fought between Fairy Tail S-Class Mage Laxus Dreyar, Fairy Tail Mages Freed Justine, Bickslow and Evergreen, and the Dragon Atlas Flame. Prologue As the Eclipse Gate begins to open, Atlas Flame appears as one of the seven Dragons that manage to get through it before it's closed by Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Agria.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 2-9 However, Future Rogue appears, declaring that the age of the Dragons will soon begin and humanity will come to extinction. Using his Dragon Supremacy Magic, Future Rogue orders the seven Dragons to find the Mages and eliminate them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 11-13 Atlas Flame appears before the Fairy Tail Mages, stating that they shall now experience the flames of hell and attacks them with his Dragon's Roar, sending them away. Surprised to see them still alive after his assault, the Dragon wonders if those humans are indeed Mages, only to be answered by Makarov, who attacks him back and tells him that what he is dealing with is a family. However, the attack against Atlas Flame is ineffective and Makarov's hand is burned by the opponent's flames in the process, which is followed by the Dragon saying that humans will never be able to defeat a Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 6-8 Laxus later appears and punches the Dragon in the face, demanding that they leave Atlas Flame to him and tells everyone to deal with Motherglare's minions. Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen offer to help him when Romeo states that Laxus can't fight the Dragon by himself. Mavis tells the Fairy Tail Mages to leave Atlas Flame to Laxus as only Dragon Slayers can defeat Dragons.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 4-6 Battle Freed utilizes his Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow and attacks Atlas Flame; Evergreen and Bickslow do the same, utilizing Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun and Baryon Formation, respectively. Laxus then attacks the Dragon with his Lightning Dragon's Roar, but Atlas Flame repels all four spells, claiming that hellfire can burn down any spell. Evergreen wonders if there is a Water Dragon Slayer, to which Bickslow states that even though they don't have a Water Dragon Slayer, the Fire Dragon Slayer is right above them; Happy drops Natsu directly on top of Atlas Flame, and the latter quickly begins to consume the Dragon's flames, which angers and causes him to start rampaging, much to the surprise of Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. Natsu then tells Laxus that he will take care of Atlas Flame and asks him to go to Mercurius to help Wendy fight Zirconis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 2-8 Aftermath Atlas Flame is angered by Natsu's actions and orders him to not make him angry. Natsu manages to stay atop Atlas Flame as the Dragon continues to smash his body into more buildings, stating that a human can't eat his flames. However, Atlas stops when Natsu's presence reminds him of Igneel's very own. The Dragon asks Natsu about his relationship with Igneel, and Natsu happily states that Igneel is his dad.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 9-13 Natsu rides on Atlas Flame's head and reaches Future Rogue's location, stating that the light they need comes from within their hearts, and that, when the latter talks about how he will become humanity's greatest light, it's not something that someone the likes of him can see.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Pages 16-17 References Navigation